re: Smash Generation
by Mother Rue
Summary: In this re-written adaption of the original Smash Generation story by Axann and Chrislma, it's a fight to the finish with the future children of the Smashers, who come from 2029 and travel back twenty years exactly to attend a special and mysterious Generations tournament! But, not all is what it seems...


**FAINFICTYON MEMORANDUM**

**TO: **Axann, Sedaindo Deployed Writers  
><strong>FROM: <strong>Mother Rue, Planet Marvel Alliance  
><strong>DATE: <strong>October 3, 2014  
><strong>SUBJECT: <strong>Sedaindo Timeline – Smash Generation

It has come to the attention of Lord Efefdoutnet and Time Keeper Elijah that the tale of Smash Generation, as written by you and fellow writer Chrislma, has become moot and unneeded due to drastic changes in the timeline of Sedaindo. The reasoning for these sudden changes are, of course, due to Waluigi Wario travelling backwards in time for an unknown reason, and due to this apparent breaking of time, the timeline has been changed and altered everything retaining to Sedaindo and the Smash Brothers tournament. All your writing has become false and thus in need of re-doing.

Please contact Lord Efefdoutnet at the earliest convenience to discuss this.

MR

* * *

><p><strong>FANFICTYON MEMORANDUM<strong>

**TO: **Mother Rue, Planet Marvel Alliance  
><strong>FROM: <strong>Axann, Sedaindo Deployed Writers  
><strong>DATE: <strong>October 3, 2014  
><strong>SUBJECT: re: <strong>Sedaindo Timeline – Smash Generation

I am aware of these changes to the timeline, however, if you recall, Lord Efefdoutnet has removed me from the chronicling of Sedaindo after the mess with Sedaindo X and Y. He has informed me of such at our pleasant meeting of which you informed me and told me to tell you that you are being re-purposed from Planet Marvel to Sedaindo.

I am sorry to inform you of this – I know those little darlings were important to you. Should you require Chrislma or my assistance, please know and understand that we will be there every step of the way as proof-readers.

We look forward to meeting you at the Sedaindo Portal tomorrow at noon.

AA

* * *

><p>Despite being a part of the writers that commonly worked on the Planet Marvel works, Mother Rue considered herself very much a fan of Sedaindo. A work in beauty, the planet followed the rules of nearly every single thing that just screamed a good story – travelling heroes, wars and saviours, legends and prophecies – and it appealed to everything right in Rue's heart. She sighed and looked away from her computer, most displeased with the order given to her, and in her heart, she cursed Waluigi for making such a stupid and needless mistake. It was due to this, his transport in time, that everything got altered and that epic from over five years back – that, mind you, Axann and Chrislma never finished because both alternate realities grew to become too dangerous – became moot and pointless. She stood up and stretched, glancing around the coffee shop area that had she had grown to know since beginning her work at the station.<p>

Rue, mind you, was not your common Aethoureiss. Then again, no one really was. She took the form of a Hylian despite deciding to work on Planet Marvel, and thanked the high stars that at least she'd fit in on Sedaindo while chronicling the redone work. She was dressed rather commonly – long shirt almost like a dress, deep purple in colour, with long sleeves down to her elbows with long trails at the ends, and a pair of beige pants underneath – but it was her was hair, eyes and ears that set her apart. As a Hylian, she had the point ears typical to the race, but her short white hair and light purple eyes made one realize she was way into genetic conditions. Rue loved to experiment – some days, instead, she'd have heterochromia with blond hair, but lately she had decided to play with albinism.

She was anxious about his work. She'd get to play with others some more.

"Hey, Rue!" At the words, she looked up, to see Suki approaching. Alongside Suki was a pair of twins, Tsuin and Torooru, all three Aethoureisses like she. It was Suki that had called for her.

Today the young Aethoureiss had taken the form of a Shinx. She alternated between that and a humanoid Shinx form known as a gijinka. Wrapped around the Shinx's neck was a pink bandanna. The twins took the form, alternatively, as a pair of striped-t-shirt wearing twins straight from the world of Eagleland or Podunk, clearly taking a hint from Lucas and Claus. Their matching auburn and brunette hair styles made Rue gain smiles. It was always easy to figure out which ones were which – Tsuin was always the auburn haired one, while Torooru loved brown hair in pigtails.

"We heard about the mess that Wailugi created in Sedaindo," claimed Torooru. "We're sorry you had to get dragged into that."

"Nah, it's okay," Rue commented. "At least I'm putting my Hylian-inspired look to good use. It'd be a nice change, Tony Stark was starting to get suspicious of my appearances at the school yard in the alternate universe. I can't have that."

Tsuin gave a smile. "I heard that Axann and Chrislma are coming out of retirement to help you out, is that true?"

Rue gave a nod. "They're going to be helping out immensely. You know how I am with family trees and marriage links – I hate it, I'd need the extra help." She gave a nervous chuckle and ran a hand through her short white hair. The twins gave laughs at her nervousness.

Suki pounced up and gave a spark of electricity to get some attention put onto her. Once all three was looking down at her, she happily chirped the following words, "I heard a bunch of stuff stayed the same in the new timeline, but other stuff changed greatly! It's so scary. I hate when timelines get messed up like that... Why did Waluigi do it?"

"Apparently to keep his brother on the roster for the Smash Tournaments," Torooru gave with a snort. "There was word on the streets in Fourside about how they were going to cut him out because of past behaviour with, and I quote, 'the ladies', unquote."

Rue gave a raised eyebrow at that. "Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"Guy never learned to leave Peach or Daisy alone, apparently," Tsuin added to give her twin sister some support. "Master Hand had finally had enough and decided he was going to cut Wario from the tournament altogether, and well, the guy went and complained to Waluigi, who went to Professor E. Gadd and apparently _stole this time machine_, and went back way to far back and took advantage of to basically change everything. 2009 Smash Generation tournament get cut completely, and everything is altered."

"Elijah was _furious_," Suki pointed out. "Nira and Nirani had a field day trying to calm him down once he figured out what happened."

"Well he is basically Time Keeper of All," Torooru breathed out. She gave a shrug had Tsuin's questionable look. "Guy has reason, I think. He managed to fix some of the damage, but the rest was too drastic for his work and well, there you go, you had to send that Memorandum and get basically hired on as extra help in chronicling the changes."

"And yet Kageshi and Raxas are still basically dead," Rue pointed out.

"Hey, is anyone complaining?" Torooru snapped back.

Everyone shook their heads. Nope.

"Anyway, we got to get going," Tsuin said with a smile. "Torooru and I are busy doing other stuff to avoid working on chronicling again. We'll see you around?"

"Yeah," Rue said with a smile, and waved goodbye as the three left. Playing with her short hair for a moment, she continued onward toward her home.

The world of Fainfictyon was always catered to the needs of the people that lived in it. High buildings, long buildings, data modules, even more than one way to chronicle the events of which you were asked to or meant to chronicle. Whatever desire that Lord Efefdoutnet had in terms of what to chronicle, he knew that he could ask his many children to do it. Rue wandered down the streets toward the residential areas. Her home was small and simple, clearly inspired by one of the child heroes of the realm of Eagleland. She gave a smile as she entered it and crashed on the couch.

In truth, she may have been a chronicler for Planet Marvel, but this was a dream come true.

She was going to chronicle _Sedaindo_. All that history, all that knowledge, all those legends… A dream come true, indeed. Maybe those Disneymania people had a point. When you wish on a star, your dream will come true. Hers did.

* * *

><p>The very next morning, at noon, Rue met with Axann and Chrislma at one of the café shops in town. Axann and Chrislma had taken to the quiet life after Sedaindo X and Sedaindo Y had been deemed too dangerous to chronicle, and they were surely enjoying it. It was a nerve-wracking moment to share a table with them at one of the best café shops that Rue knew about, and she tried not to stare at them too much for fear of appearing rude.<p>

Axann was always in the form of a Rito of the Hyrule Realm, tall at 5'11" and dwarfing the 5'3" Rue and the 4'9" Chrislma easily. Dressed in a dark grey robe with a red poncho overtop, her long brown hair parted in a elaborate ponytail design, she appeared always dressed for the occasion and easily most impressive in terms of form and grace. She wore and elaborate broach on her dress –a pair of interlocking ruby A's – to show her impressive work that she had taken part in. Rue had not yet earned her own broach, but she wished to at some point.

Dear, sweet little Chrislma always appeared to be a young Hylian, with long auburn hair and the same type of pointy ears as Rue herself. Dressed in a bright blue dress with pink lining and decorations, she clearly played up the cute with a pink bandanna and pink loafers. Her bright blue eyes blinked up at Rue happily, as she played with a tablet pen, awaiting Axann to say something. Her bandanna had a broach on it around the note, a sapphire 'C'. Sitting on her lap was a Shaymin appearing very content.

"We're glad that you could meet us here, today," Axann said stoically, bringing up a computer tablet of her own. "On this computer here is all of the original files concerning the Generations Tournament and all the information we had gathered on Sedaindo X before the project's cancellation."

"Smash Hand had seeped into Sedaindo Y and brought out the devil children from the other side," Chrislma explained, as her pet Shaymin attempted to get up on the table from her lap. "So, Lord Efefdoutnet axed the whole thing."

"That is, until Waluigi ruined everything," Rue pointed out.

Chrislma gave a bright nod. "Mhm!" Sometimes it was hard to believe she was most likely 100 years old. She acted like she was ten.

Rue took hold of the tablet that Axann offered her and perused through the information. "So much to take in…" However, she doubted how much she'd actually have to remember. Most likely most of the information that she was looking at now had nothing to do with what they'd have to deal with re-chronicling the new events that were about to take place. "I see you've already attempted to correct some of this."

Axann gave a curt nod. "Yeah, for example, Sheik and Zelda are now two separate beings as opposed to the same person. They were separated on their own demands thanks to Master Hand's intervention before the DS-U tournament and the whole town's in a tizzy because Sheik is now confirmed to be female."

Chrislma pouted at this development. "I was on the Male Sheik Team and we had to disband…"

At this, Rue giggled. "I was on the wall for most of it, so I can't say I understand your feelings concerning it." It had been a smart decision to not get involved, apparently. She opened up a document and looked at it in surprise. "What's this?"

"Important stuff you need to remember," Axann answered, after she had glanced at it upside down in order to know what Rue was talking about. She gave a shrug and sipped her tea. "It's the dialogue formatting we use to explain different languages and different beings in order to allow the readers to know what's going and what to remember. It's important to understand since half the people don't speak Japanese, but it took Marth years to master English, so…"

"For most of it, he was speaking Japanese," Chrislma blurted out, cutting off Axann. This earned a glare from the Rito which the young Hylian expectedly avoided. "I think now though, he doesn't speak English at all? Maybe, I'm not sure, it's hard to tell! We'll find out as we go along. Point is, though, it's important to remember when chronicling. Mostly because for us, everything is translated, you know?"

It was true, they all spoke the Allspeak of Thor, as far as Rue understood. Looking down at the document, she looked it over in order to understand. It was a fairly simple system, and she smiled at it. Nice and simple, putting the different text formatting to good use. She quite enjoyed it.

* * *

><p>Dialogue Legend, as put in place by Axann and Chrislma:<p>

"(With the dialogue is in brackets, then that means that the character in question is speaking in Japanese. For the most part, Marth will be speaking like this, although Ike, Seth, Roy, and Lucina will be speaking like this too on occasion. Not all Smashers understand Japanese, such as Falco, Samus, and Shulk.)"

"(_When the dialogue is in brackets, and in italics, then that means that the character speaking is a Pokémon, and is speaking in the Pokémon language. The only Pokémon that do not speak like this all the time are Mewtwo and Lucario. Pikachu, Riolu, Jigglypuff, Charizard and Greninja will be speaking like this._)"

"**When the dialogue is bolded, then that means that the character is either a Hand, such as Master Hand, a ghost from Luigi's Mansion, or a Great Fairy from the Hyrule regions. **(**When one of these type of beings speak in Japanese, it will be surrounded with un-bolded brackets like this.**)"

"**_When the dialogue is bolded and in italics, then that means that the character speaking is a regular fairy, such as Navi, or Proxi._**"

"This is the default dialogue format, for English-speakers."

* * *

><p>Rue looked up at Axann and Chrislma, surprised by the elaborate format. "That's quite the setup."<p>

Axann gave a shrug as she stirred her tea with a stir-stick. "We like to be prepared for events of all kinds."

"It helps us in the long run, because we ended up needing that Fairy format in the original lineup," Chrislma chirped through bites of cinnamon rolls. "We didn't even show it originally until Navi showed up and ended up being _super _important."

"Are you prepared?" Axann asked. "You understand that this could be entirely changed, or not at all."

Rue looked down at the information in her hands. She closed her eyes, trying to imagine how they went through it the first time around. There had originally been four of them, and then all of a sudden, there were only two. Everything had been changed, or could have not have been at all. Heck, they could get into this and find it a complete mess. Opening her eyes, she looked up at the two awaiting her words. She gave a smile.

"Hey, why not?" she voiced. "The Kid Avengers can wait, can't they?"

* * *

><p>Once upon a time, not that long ago, maybe about ten or so years ago, a Hand looked upon the planet of Sedaindo and decided to host a tournament. He ordered in what the rest would affectionately call the Original Twelve, and then, for the second tournament, he called in even more players, until finally, he hosted one more, about to host a fourth, and he looked upon his fighters with endearment and affection. He never once told his fighters why these games existed.<p>

The planet of Sedaindo seemed to only grow with every tournament. Wars ended. Rivalries were softened. Even Ganondorf could be considered a friend of Link's now. And now, now, Marth looked upon the sign posted on the board in front of him with disdain, the beautiful scenery of Smashville betraying the thoughts in his mind completely. This particular sign posted in front of him was a list. It listed all the fighters of the tournament coming up – Newcomers and Veterans alike – that had made it. This new tournament was apparently also called Generations, though Marth couldn't for the love of him find out why. There was a list, however, posted below it, a selection of names and fighters that were temporarily suspended from the tournament or cut completely. The sign said:

_NOT PERMITTED TO FIGHT:  
>Samus Aran: Maternity leave; Medical; 5-9 months<br>__Princess Zelda Hyrule, XIII: Medical reasoning; suspended until further notice  
><em>_Dr. Pedro Mario: Retired, Melee Veteran, head doctor of games  
><em>_Mewtwo: Retired, Melee Veteran, head therapist of games  
>Young Link Hylia: Retired, Melee Vereran, returned home<br>__Roy Pherae: Retired, Melee Veteran, returned home  
><em>_Pichu: Retired, Melee Veteran, kitchen aid  
><em>_Seth: Injured lance arm; Medical, 3 weeks  
><em>_Zant: Refusal to follow game rules; Rejected_

A couple of the names on the list were familiar to Marth. A couple surprised him. Some names like "Samus Aran" and "Princess Zelda Hyrule, XIII" made him remember the veterans that he was a part of now for two games. Other names like "Seth" and "Zant" sounded unfamiliar to him and odd in his head. Names like "Roy Pherae" and "Dr. Pedro Mario" made him remember the ones that never returned to the tournaments, whether it be through choice or through rejection. Roy's name on there even made him feel slightly bad. Zelda's name, however, made him wonder what was wrong. He may not have been a friend of Zelda's, but their two kingdoms were allies and thus they had to talk often for treaties and agreements. What was wrong with the heir to the throne of Hyrule?

Frustrated, he stood there glaring at the board, particularly the "Not Permitted to Fight" list. He was so engrossed in staring at the sign, wondering if maybe if he stared long enough Zelda's reason would change from "Medical reasoning" to maybe "Ill with fever" or "has a case of the runs", that he hadn't noticed that someone had walked up next to him to join him in glaring daggers at a piece of wood.

"Interesting, isn't it?" said a cool, relaxed voice. "Signs are so trivial, you know? They tell you stuff, like what's up with the world, and yet they anger us so because they tell us what we can and can't do."

Surprised, Marth turned to face his new companion and was greeted with the sight of Smashville's very own K.K. Slider. A moment of hesitation came to Marth as, while he understood English just fine, he sadly couldn't really form the words with his own mouth as he just stumbled over the unfamiliar sounds that he had to make.

"… Yeah…" was the only sound he could come up with right on the spot. "(Sorry. I don't really speak English all that well…)"

"Ah, a Japanese speaker, huh?" K.K. answered with a calm smile. "I understand it just fine. Certainly better than I can speak it. Had to a tour over at Emblemria once before and found myself swamped when everyone asked for my autograph and they got Animalese instead of Japanese for my name."

"(We love the new and interesting,)" Marth commented with a smile of his own. He remembered Roy freaking out over the Link brothers' hats and tunics, having read all about Hyrule's legends and stories beforehand. "(Anything different from the norm stands out to us.)"

"Yeah, I noticed," K.K. laughed.

Marth crossed his arms and glanced at the newcomers list. "(So… You're a Newcomer, huh…? Welcome aboard,)" he said with a smile.

"Thank you," answered K.K. honestly. "Me and many others are new, apparently. It's cool, though." He smiled up at Marth. "I've talked to a few of them. Midna's a little mouthy, and Krystal is more interested in talking about Fox, but I get along well with Tails."

Marth eyed the Newcomer list as K.K. pointed to each name. There were a few names on there that Marth had recognised, and quite a few that he unfortunately didn't.

_NEWCOMERS:  
>Sapphire Birch, Pokémon Coordinator<br>Bowser Koopa, Jr.  
>Krystal McCloud<br>__Miles "Tails" Prower  
><em>_Eirika Renais  
><em>_Ephraim Renais  
><em>_Seth – removed, injury to lance arm, 4 weeks leave  
><em>_K.K. Slider  
><em>_Midna Twilit  
><em>_Shulk  
><em>_Duck Hunt  
><em>_Megaman  
><em>_Little Mac  
><em>_Sheik_

"(Tails, huh? He's… He's a friend of Sonic's, isn't he?)" Marth asked, a little unsure if his knowledge was correct. He had only spoken with Sonic on occasion, and the hedgehog's knowledge of Japanese was very limited.

"Yep," K.K. confirmed with a nod and a smile. "I talked with him and Dakota."

At those words, Marth found himself pausing in his thought process, his direction changing course without telling him. He didn't recall reading that name when he read the Newcomer list, and he found himself reading it again just be sure that he wasn't totally wrong. "Da… kota? (Where's that name on here?)"

"Well, Master Hand named this tournament 'Generations' for a reason!" K.K. said with a smile. "Dakota and her friends are from the year 2029. They're technically not newcomers, but they haven't been a part of the games yet, either. So, they're on their own list, the 'Generation' list, right here…" And here, K.K. pointed at that particular list, just below the Newcomers one. "I wonder why Master Hand invited so many of them, though…"

Marth looked at the list in question with a wary eye. He notice Dakota's name closer to the end, but what annoyed him was the fact that the last names were just initials. He supposed it was to protect their identities, since they were from 2029 so to speak. Clearly if they were not careful they could even cease to exist. Time paradoxes were a problem, after all.

_GENERATION:_

_Attending_

_Ensign F.  
><em>_Azrael G.  
><em>_Shaun G.  
><em>_Rinku H.  
><em>_Maven H.  
><em>_Prance I.  
><em>_Tad K.  
><em>_Cain L.  
><em>_Dent M.  
><em>_Pedro M.  
><em>_Todd M.  
><em>_Lane O.  
><em>_Johan P.  
><em>_Riolu P.  
><em>_Aden R.  
><em>_Dakota S.  
><em>_Cale T._

_Not Attending_

_Kaze H.  
>Marin H.<br>__Sarin H.  
><em>_Toki H.  
><em>_Impa H.  
><em>_Aera L.  
><em>_Raven L.  
><em>_Pear M.  
><em>_Vixen M.  
><em>_Teal P.  
><em>_Aine R.  
><em>_Ember R.  
><em>_Riley S.  
><em>_Alec T.  
><em>_Bubbles Y._

Both lists were quite lengthy. The first thing, in fact, that came out of Marth's mouth was, "(There's so many of them!)"

K.K. could only nod at first as his reply before finally saying a few words. "But, it's cool, man… Dakota explained that they won't try anything. She mentioned that if they did, they might disappear."

"Won't try what? Who would disappear?" asked the voice of Princess Zelda herself. Marth and K.K. turned in mock surprise to see the beautiful Hyrulian Princess, who stood there so regally that they had to marvel at her appearance for a moment before saying anything in response.

K.K. gestured to the list, giving Zelda some room to approach and look at it. "Dakota and her friends, the Generation team. Ever wonder why it's called Generations? This is why."

Zelda glanced at the list for a moment, her Triforce of Wisdom glowing slightly on her hand. "… I see."

"Yo!" came a sudden voice, breaking the entire conversation once more. "K.K. Slider!"

All three of the Smashers turned to eye a brunette with bright, blue eyes approaching them in a jog. Her appearance reminded them of Samus, as she was dressed in what appeared to be a black version of the infamous Zero Suit that Samus had started working in since the last tournament. She had a similar skin tone as well, and across her forehead, she wore a deep grey sash similar to Solid Snake's. As soon as she had reached the group, the mysterious figure smiled at K.K., her grin almost mischievous.

"Hey," K.K. responded. "Moved in all nice, Dakota?"

"Eh, the best we can with nearly 35 of us," Dakota answered with a grin. "By the way, when you stopped by to visit, you forgot something."

K.K. appeared slightly confused, startled for a moment. "I… I did?"

In response, Dakota pulled out from seemingly nowhere, a nice looking acoustic guitar fitted with metal plating. At just the sight of it, K.K. gasped and took it gently from her hands, which she allowed with a laugh.

"My guitar!"

Dakota's smile was beginning to remind Marth a lot of Samus'. "I was going to wait until you noticed it was gone, but a certain angel kicked me out of the house demanding that I give it back to you. Stupid Prance… Anyway, so I decided to find you since I had nothing better to do, and I can't go back with it, so…"

"Well," K.K. said with a chuckle as he strummed the strings lightly. "Thanks, anyways!"

"No problem!" Dakota replied with a wink. "I'll see you later?"

"Yeah," K.K. replied. "You be good now."

Dakota gave him a mischievous grin, walking backwards away from the group. "Please… I couldn't even if I tried." And with that, she turned around and began walking away, waving to a few of the locals.

Zelda turned to K.K., appearing very much confused. "Who was that? I've never seen her before."

"Dakota, from the Smash Generation," explained K.K., pointing at her name, third on the list of the Attending ones.

"She from… future," Marth added in what few English words he could say without mutilating them.

Zelda watched the strange girl run off, now chasing what appeared to be a Riolu playfully. Her Triforce of Wisdom glowed more brightly on her hand than before. "Strange…"

* * *

><p>Ike stepped out of the Smash Mansion, looking to enjoy the day before the official new tournament started up. With a smile, he looked up at the sky, wondering if it was going to rain. If the bright white clouds were any indication, and the bright blue sky, it looked like it was going to be quite nice. Ike was glad about that – a stormy day before the tournament officially started meant the grass of the stadium would be mud during the opening ceremony.<p>

He stepped down along the steps, before stopping. There, huddled around in a cluster, was a group of young teenagers, appearing to be gossiping about some matter. With a frown, Ike approached. As a Veteran now, he felt that he needed to step in.

"Hey," he voiced, gathering their attention. "What are you doing loitering out here?"

The group turned to face him, and he realized there were five in all. Each of them appeared to be from different parts of Sedaindo, and he had to admit to himself, he was wondering what they all were doing here in the first place.

The first one, who appeared to be from the Lylat Sky System, appeared to be some form of cat and falcon hybrid, if that made any sense whatsoever. It was literally the first thing that came to Ike's mind when he looked upon the creature. He appeared to be more cat rather than bird, but his arms were clearly wings, dressed in clothing that screamed out Star Fox. The boy crossed his wing-arms and looked at Ike disdainfully.

The second and third ones were clearly from Emblemria, and twins too. With matching blue hair, they had red eyes, and the male was taller than the female. They were dressed drastically differently, with the male dressed more like a horse knight and the female dressed like an archer. The two shared identical concerned looks before turning back to Ike, hesitating.

The fourth one was dressed rather simply, with a green shirt and a ball cap with a 'D' on it. He wore white overalls that had oil stains of some kind on them and his shoes were basic steel-toed boots. With brown hair and blue eyes, he gave Ike a grin – the only one of the five giving him a green – before putting his hands behind his neck casually, obviously not concerned in the least.

The last one screamed out to Ike not to trust him, or her. With a face concealing wrap around his lower face, the last teenager – with long blonde hair and striking red eyes – glared at Ike, his arms crossed around his tight clothing that made Ike think of Sheik and Zelda's caretaker, Impa. Was the teenager a Sheikah? Most likely, but he couldn't really judge, it wasn't his place to.

"What are you doing here? This is private property, no visitors allowed," Ike continued.

"Aw, come on, we were just fooling around," voiced Mr. Not Caring in the Least. "We weren't harming anybody!"

"Dent, shut up," spoke the Lylatian hybrid. "He's got every right to tell us to knock it off, he doesn't know what's up."

Ike raised his eyebrows. "What are you talking about?"

"They're fighters for the tournament," spoke the female twin. "Well, at least my brother, M-Maven and Dent are…"

"Aden," spoke the male twin, holding out a hand which Ike took. "Nice to meet you." He gestured to Mr. No Care in the World as soon as Ike let go. "That's Dent…" Now gesturing to Mr./Miss Ninja, "That's Maven…" The Lylatian now… "… That's Aera…" Now his own sister. "And this is Aine, my sister. We're sorry if you thought we were trespassing."

"I see, so you're all participants or observers," Ike figured. "Sorry about the confusion. We get a lot of loiterers around here hoping to see their favourite fighters. I can't tell you how many times Mario has been nearly attacked by fans just stepping out to grab milk for the Mansion."

"You were ill-informed," spoke Maven, and sadly the voice that came out was indistinguishable. "It was understandable."

Ike nodded before turning to walk away. "Good luck, you three. Hope you do well in the tournament."

"You too," spoke Aden, and the conversation ended.

* * *

><p>Mario walked with his cousin Dr. Mario, and Luigi down the street. The three were on another milk run for Master Hand, considering the amount of people that were housed in the Mansion, with many more coming. They chatted about Princess Peach, they chatted about Bowser, and they chatted about the weather. All in all, Mario figured, it was the best day they could possibly have.<p>

Until a small round ball bounced before them.

Four figures burst from the park next to the sidewalk to chase after the ball, and Mario jumped forward to prevent them from going any further, as the ball then fell into the road. A car zoomed past, but luckily none of the children had been in the road to get hit. Mario breathed a sigh of relief, before turning to face the children, a fierce look on his face.

He was greeted with the sight of two nearly crying young Hylian children, standing before a slightly panicking older child and a small, blue Kirby-like figure that appeared just confused.

One of the Hylians, male, was dressed rather simply in a light green tunic wearing beige pants and a light blue hat with a light green patch. His hair was a dark blonde, his eyes a green. He appeared so much like Link's younger twin brothers that Mario nearly had to do a double-take before realizing the boy was much too young to be either Toon or Young. He had to have been closer to nine years old at the least.

The little Hylian girl next to him, with long dark red hair and deep blue eyes, was dressed in a little dress of a light pink colour with purple lace and a ribbon around the collar. She was clearly upset and gripping the sleeve of the boy next to her, clearly understanding that she had done something wrong. She appeared older than the boy, maybe by one year.

The panicking older child behind them was clearly older and clearly from another part of Sedaindo, with a simple yellow and green stripped shirt and blue shorts on, a red backpack hanging off his back and a simple ball cap on his head. His hat was clearly a hand-me-down and actually appeared quite close to Ness' own hat.

"Let's not run out into the street, okay?" Mario simply said, softening his face. Dr. Mario was already inching into the street to gather the ball and Luigi was approaching the two nearly crying Hylians to cheer them up. "You could have gotten hurt!"

"We're sorry, Mr. Mario!" cried out the girl. "We didn't mean it…"

"I'll make sure it doesn't happen again," pointed out Ball Cap Wearing Boy. "Right, Kaze?" The boy Hylian nodded. "Sarin?" The girl now nodded. "Good, no running out into the streets."

"But Lane," spoke the blue Kirby being, "the ball went out there!"

"What did I say?" Lane asked, kneeling down to the being. "Tad, Mr. Mario says we can't run out into the street, so we can't do that. We could get hurt, and we all know your dad wouldn't want you getting hurt."

Tad lowered his face down into the ground. "… Right…"

* * *

><p>Link and Pit were practicing their archery. The Target arena was always empty at this time of day and they were taking full advantage of it. Each drew their arrows and attempted to shoot more targets than the other, and it was a common practice for the both of them since the Brawl Tournament, a great bonding experience and simply fun for them. Pit shot one and gave out a cheer, as Link shot another and gave a small smirk.<p>

"Hey, Link!" shouted out Pit, and Link looked up at the call of his name. "Let's take a break, okay?"

Link nodded in response and they both called it temporary quits. They exited the arena and gathered around the break benches, where Pit began to buy some drinks for the both of them from the vending machine. It was during this time that five others began to approach.

"And if I remember correctly, this is supposed to be the Target arena…" came a voice, and both Link and Pit looked up to see who was talking.

What they found was a teenager in racing gear, dressed head to toe in a red uniform similar in appearance to Captain Falcon's own. It was reasonable to assume for both of them that the teenager was from the same racing district. They couldn't see his face, mostly due to the helmet that he was wearing, but from his stance, build, and the way his voice sounded, they assumed the racer was male.

He was with four others.

One of the ones he was with was an angel in appearance very similar to Pit, with dirty blonde hair and an innocent pair of blue eyes and expression, child-like and very immature. He didn't stand at all on his sandaled feet, instead hovering over the ground just enough that he was still eye level with his friend. His toga had a strange sash around the waste – dark grey in colour.

There was only one female they were with, and she had wings, but they were nothing like the mystery angel and Pit's. They were more draconic in appearance, and her dark violet hair and blue eyes made Link raise an eyebrow. Her very Emblemrian attire also seemed very outlandish and confusing, like she was of two worlds and not of just one.

The last two were clearly a pair of twins, wearing matching t-shirts of alternating colours and pairs of shorts. Both with blonde hair and blue eyes, one twin wore a t-shirt with green and blue stripes and orange shorts, and the other wore a t-shirt with green and orange stripes and blue shorts. They were so close in appearance that it called to Link's mind his own twin brothers.

"Basically, you practice your aim," the racer continued.

"So cool!" exclaimed the angel. "Prance wants to try…!"

"Not so fast, buddy," the racer laughed, grabbing the angel's hand before he could race off toward the arena. "I think those two are about to use it."

"We're just taking a break," Pit admitted with a smile. "Are you fellows new to the tournament?"

The racer shrugged with a laugh. "Well, this is my first time. Prance and Cale's too. Ember and Alec aren't fighting."

The girl nearly retreated behind one of her draconic wings as it moved to block her face. She was clearly very shy, so shy that Link and Pit barely heard her when she whispered, "… Father wouldn't approve…"

One of the twins – the one with the green and blue stripes – grinned and stepped up. "Ember's shy! You get used to her, and she gets used to you, though. I'm Cale!" He then gestured to his brother. "This is Alec."

The racer held out a hand. "You can call me Ensign."

Pit took his hand first, and once he shook it, Ensign moved on to Link, who shook it as well.

"My name's Pit! This is Link," the angel introduced. "Don't mind Link, he doesn't talk much."

"That's fine!" Cale barked out with laughter. "Alec doesn't much, either!"

* * *

><p>Sonic was minding his own business. It was a cheerful, nice and quiet day, and just chilling with Captain Falcon as the man tended to his prized Blue Falcon was the best way to enjoy the day. The two were just hanging out and chatting about the weather, preparing for the tournament mentally before the fights began to start.<p>

Except one was already starting elsewhere.

Both glanced over at the noise to see that a young female teenager was having difficulty stopping a fight between three little ones. With a light chuckle, Sonic stood up from his resting place on a lounge chair and looked over at Falcon. They traded looks.

"We should go intervene," Falcon voiced, and they approached the squabbling trio with the panicking older girl.

The teenager, female, blue-haired, blue-eyed, was clearly from Emblemria. Her blue clothing matched her hair and eyes, and she bore a long cape that flowed to her ankles. She appeared flustered, annoyed, and all around irritated with the current situation as she tried to calm the situation going on around her with the three little ones.

One of the little ones was a little Hylian boy maybe around nine years old, wearing a light blue tunic and a light green hat over his head with a light blue patch. He wore the beige pants that Falcon and Sonic had figured were typical of Hylians and Emblemrians. His blonde hair and blue eyes, however, made Falcon think of the three Link brothers.

There was also another blonde boy fighting with the group, dressed in fairly typical clothing for a male, if a shirt with a pair of rifles set up like a crossbones was typical. In all honesty, nothing seemed all that odd for the human blonde boy.

The girl, however, the only girl of the squabbling trio of apparent brats, was wearing a purple dress that was clearly of royalty. Her long brown hair was curled in ringlets and she was wearing a typical headband with a single jewel in the center. Her blue eyes angrily glared at the other blue eyed children before with the biggest frown on her face that Falcon had ever seen.

"Is everything alright here?" Falcon asked, and the teenager looked up at him.

"You tell me," she scowled. "They won't tell me anything about why their squabbling."

"He knows what he did!" barked the little girl, gesturing wildly at the fairly normal kid. "It's Riley's fault!"

"Not it's not!" protested Riley, pointing at the Hylian rather rudely. "It's Toki's!"

Toki was rather insulted by this and crossed his arms. "It's not my fault at all! You're the ones that decided that it was a good idea to play the game in the first place! I just went along because Kaze didn't want to play!"

"From what I gathered," the teenager started up again, sighing rather dramatically. "Pear and Riley wanted to play a game and Toki got in on it, and they lost the ball they were playing with and now they're blaming each other over where it went." She ran a hand through her blue hair. "I found them arguing like this and they just won't stop."

"So it's over a ball?" Sonic asked, a smile on his face. "Aw, that can be easily fixed!" And with that, he zoomed off, disappearing momentarily before reappearing with a brand new ball. "Hey, kids, check this out, your friend Sonic found something for you!"

All three looked over to Sonic, Pear's face widening at the sight before her. "You found a new ball?"

"That's right!" Sonic happily stated, as he handed the new ball to her. "Now, don't lose this one, okay? I don't want any more fighting."

"There, that should clear that up," Falcon commented as the three children ran off, kicking the ball away.

"Thanks," commented the teenager, turning to the two of them and bowing. "My name's Cain, if you need anything at all. I owe the two of you. Once those guys get arguing… it gets worse and worse…"

"We know how it is," Falcon laughed. "The Smashers has quite a few kids in it. It happens with little ones."

Fox, Falco and Wolf were gathered around a table playing a card game, deep inside of Brewster's. The best place in town for a drink and a quiet table, they were simply enjoying each other's company as they played a game with no high stakes. Fox looked up to see Wolf giving a frown at his hand, and Falco appearing full of himself.

Which one had the good hand?

The door to the pub suddenly burst open and all three turned to see the newcomers stepping inside. A Hylian stepped inside, accompanied by three others. Fox's ears twitched at the four of them, wondering what they were up to.

"Hey, there's an age limit, you know," Falco spoke up, placing his hand face down and getting up to approach them. "What'cha doing in here?"

"Ah, leave them alone, Lombardi," Wolf remarked. "Let them learn for themselves."

"Actually," spoke up one of the newcomers, as they approached to sit at the table next to theirs. "We're just here to chill out."

The one that spoke was wearing a red shirt with white overalls, a red cap on with a 'P' on it. His brown hair and blue eyes were his main physical features, and he gave a smirk at the two of them, almost like he knew something they didn't. It set Fox on edge.

His three companions, a Hylian, a Gerudo, and what appeared to be a Pokémon trainer, were disconcerting.

The Hylian, with his blonde hair and blue eyes, was dressed in a green tunic adorned with light Hyrulian armor. It was enough of an indication to Fox that the boy had special training with the sword that hung off his back, and he wondered if he was a trainee in Zelda's army.

The Gerudo that sat next to the Hyrulian was oddly male, which was enough to set Fox on edge already, as all three of his main Hyrulian friends had commented that Ganondorf was an oddity due to having the Y chromosome in the first place. His heavy armor put his friend next to him at a disgrace in terms of armor, and his wild red hair was mostly unkempt.

The Pokémon trainer, with his red jacket, brown hair and blue eyes, tipped his baseball cap at Fox immediately with a smile, clearly trying to appeal to their nice sides. He had placed his black backpack on the empty chair next to him, a Pokéball on a keychain hanging off the arms of the backpack.

"'Sup?" voiced the Pokémon trainer.

"I'm Pedro," voiced the brunette in overalls. He gestured to the Hylian. "That's Rinku…" … gestured to the Gerudo… "That's Azrael…" and finally to the Pokémon trainer, "… and that's Teal."

"We're just here to escape the relatives," chuckled Azrael. Rinku smirked.

* * *

><p>For Ganondorf, nothing ever beat Peach's vanilla cake with chocolate icing. The same could be said for Bowser, as the two were situated at a table eating slices of said cake as Peach began cutting herself a slice of it. The cake was clearly outdoing every cake that she had made previously, and Ganondorf decided that if he ever had the urge to kidnap another princess, he would kidnap Peach and force her to bake for him and the Hyrules for the rest of eternity.<p>

No wonder Bowser kidnapped her so often.

A trio stepped into the kitchen then, and Peach smiled up at them, immediately grabbing three plates. Ganondorf looked over at them to see that they were three newcomers that he had never seen before.

"Hello!" chirped Peach. "Would you like some cake? I just baked it."

One of the newcomers, a Lylatian fox, brown with blue highlights, dressed clearly in Star Fox uniform typical, and with a staff hanging off his back, considered Peach for a moment before shrugging and crossing his arms. One phrase came out of his mouth first. "… What flavour?"

"Well, it's vanilla, but the frosting is chocolate," Peach responded with a smile.

"Come on, Todd," commented the next Lylatian fox, this one more blue with brown highlights. Her choice of Star Fox uniform was more feminine and she had obviously done some changes to it as he didn't think the length of those shorts was fitting into the dress code. "Chocolate frosting!"

"… I'll have a slice, please," commented the only Hylian of the trio, and Ganondorf narrowed his eyes at the sight of her. That blonde hair, those eyes, they just seemed screamed royal Hyrulian family to him, and that dress… It seemed bare, like she had disposed of some accessories before coming here. Though, something told him that there was something a little off about her. "I like vanilla cake."

Peach gave a smile and prepared three more plates of her famous cake. "Wonderful! I'm Princess Peach, by the way."

"I'm… Impa," voiced the Hylian, as she sat down next to Ganondorf, who gave her an odd look.

"I'm Vixen," said the female Lylatian, and she gestured to who was clearly her brother. "This is Todd, don't mind him, he's anti-social."

"First warning," scowled Todd. Vixen shrugged, clearly not disturbed in the lightest.

* * *

><p>Samus quite enjoyed it when she was on babysitting duty. Today's collection of Kid Smashers consisted of Toon Link, Ness, and Lucas. They were all gathered at the town square of Smashville, as Isabelle, the mayor's assistant, was nearby setting up some decorations for an upcoming festival. The boys were all gathered around a bug, Ness and Lucas daring Toon Link to poke it with a stick.<p>

"I can't do that!" Toon Link panicked. "What if I hurt it?"

"You won't hurt it," Ness snorted. "Scare it a little, maybe."

Suddenly, a Riolu barreled through them, scaring the bug and scaring the boys completely. Samus looked up from the book she was reading and immediately walked over, closing the book in her hands.

"Are you alright?" she asked the three of them.

"S-scared," voiced Lucas, trembling into Samus' leg.

"Sorry about that!" hollered a voice, and they all turned to see a red-head Emblemrian dressed in blue running over, being tailed by a bird Lylatian and a blue Yoshi. "We've been tailing her, she's kind of in play mode."

"You can blame Dakota for that," remarked the Lylatian, and Samus noted that although she appeared to be a bird, she had cat ears and no wings. "She was playing with her earlier and now Riolu won't settle down for anything."

"Yoshi!" chimed the Yoshi.

"Yeah, we know, Bubbles," chuckled the Emblemrian, before he gave them all interested looks. "Hey, you guys are Smashers, right?"

"That's right," Samus answered. "I'm Samus, and these boys are Ness, Lucas, and Toon Link."

"Name's Johan," replied the Emblemrian. "That's spelled with a J, not a Y. Can't tell you how many people have done that."

"I'm Raven," added the Lylatian. "If you see my brother Aera, give him a smack for me. We call the Yoshi Bubbles."

Toon Link curiously put a hand on his chin, giving Raven a smile. "Why… why does your brother need a smack?"

Raven frowned and crossed her arms in a huff. "He made the cut, and I didn't. So annoyed over that."

Nana and Popo were in a bit of a predicament. They looked at the tree in which their kite had sadly gotten stuck in. It was a shame, really, it was such a nice kite! But, unfortunately, none of the older Smashers, who were taller, tree climbers, or able to knock it out were nowhere in sight. Nana and Popo sighed in unison, sitting down in the grass.

"Guess that's the end of flying a kite," Popo lamented.

"Yep…" Nana sniffed.

"What's wrong?" asked a sudden voice.

Both Ice Climbers looked up to see they were in the presence of a young Hylian girl maybe around their age. She had long dark red hair and deep blue eyes, and she was wearing a little dress of a light purple colour with pink lace and a ribbon around the collar. She gave them both a smile and giggled slightly at their expressions, waiting for her answer.

Nana and Popo stood up and Popo gestured up in the tree, which the Hylian girl looked up as well. She made an "Oh!" sound at the sight of the kite stuck in a branch.

"We were flying a kite and we got too close to the tree," Nana explained. She sighed. "We didn't mean to…"

"That's alright!" chimed the Hylian. "I know someone that can help!" She turned over to a blue haired Emblemrian hovering around nearby, dressed in a blue tunic, beige pants, and a long, tattered blue cape. The sash he had tied around his head blocked his ears from view. "Hey, Shaun? Can you help them out, please?"

Shaun looked over to the small Hylian and glanced up at the tree, a frown appearing on his face. He approached the situation and crossed his arms.

The little giggled. "They got too close to the tree."

The Emblemrian shrugged, and kicked the tree. The strength of his boot making contact with the tree was just enough to dislodge the kite from the branch, and it fluttered down to Nana and Popo's excited hands.

"Thanks!" Nana piped happily. "Thanks a bunch, uh…"

"Marin!" chirped the Hylian. "My name's Marin. This fellow right is a friend of the family, Shaun."

"It was nice meeting you Marin," Popo cheered. "You too, Shaun! We're Nana and Popo, and we're so happy to have our kite back!"

"Yay!" cheered Marin. "Glad to be a help!"

The next morning brought a few of the Smashers gathered around the main gates to the Smash Mansion, gathered around, chatting about day to day things, alongside K.K. and Dakota and her friend, Shaun, who she had just introduced to K.K. and the Smashers present.

"Shaun is way in the know when it comes to legends and crap of Hyrule," she commented to them, as Zelda was one of the ones she was speaking with. "He loves that kind of history stuff, right Shaun?" She gave her friend a smile and a wink as she crossed her arms, giggling all the way.

Shaun shrugged.

"Hyrule legends are the best inspiration," K.K. commented. "My favourite is the one about the Sky." He gestured up to the sky for clarification and everyone looked up in curiousity. "Apparently somewhere up there, there's an island just floating along, minding its own business…"

"Did you know about that one?" Dakota asked Shaun, but all Shaun did was nod. "Cooooool."

"There are many legends from our kingdom," Zelda said with a smile. "A city in the sky, another realm in Twilight… many of them are about Link and his brothers' previous selves as heroes going through time. They're the only ones who appeared at the same time. We've been blessed with not one, but three Links at once."

"Funny how your parents seemed to know about that," Ike laughed, elbowing Link in the arm, who grunted in amusement. "Naming you all Link in some form."

"Yeah, what is up with that?" Pit asked, looking at Link in curiousity. "It's just… just so odd. Naming your child Young Link and Toon Link like their mini-yous..."

Link gave a shrug. "Our parents actually named the twins Deforest and Arkansas." The resulting phrase, literally the first thing the hero had said at all since the day before yesterday, caused Ike and Pit to look at him in disbelief, Dakota to drop her mouth open, K.K. to sputter out a minor protest, Shaun to widen his eyes, and sent Zelda and Ganondorf into laughter.

"Oh, that's _right_," Ganondorf wheezed out between guffaws. "Their Link names are _titles_."

"I admit I keep forgetting, I've gotten so used to calling them Young and Toon," Zelda giggled.

"Can you believe it?" Ganondorf chuckled. "I was beat in the ass with a sword by a kid named _Deforest_. And another one called _Arkansas_ basically nearly shoved me into the ocean."

"They went around saying their name was Link because that was expected of them, being heroes garbed in green and all," Zelda mused.

"I thought _this Link _took a youth potion at first until I realized their real names!" Ganondorf barked in amusement.

"I bet the only friend of Arkansas' that isn't my cousin Tetra that knows his real name is the _postman, _Quill." She turned to Link for confirmation, and the hero smirked and nodded. "Yep, guess that's one blue rupee for me."

"I doubt anyone but Saria and the rest of those Kokiri knows Deforest's name, too," Ganondorf added. "Well, maybe Malon, but she calls him Young all the time."

"No," Dakota voiced, clearly in disbelief. "You _lie. _You're messing with us, I know it."

"It's the truth," Zelda laughed. "Master Hand called Deforest Young Link when he joined the Melee tournament, and when Arkansas joined a year later, he was given the title of Toon Link so they were all joined together as a similar idea."

"Its good blackmail material," Ganondorf admitted. "If either of them are bad, you just have to say, 'Okay, _Arkansas_', or 'Whatever you say, _Deforest_'. They'll bend to your _will_. Do whatever you want, give you their deserts for a week. _Anything_."

"You mean to tell me their names aren't really _Young Link _or _Toon Link_?!" Ike barked out. "They were titles this whole time?!"

"What are you, nuts?" Ganondorf laughed out. "Link's parents were good, mindful Hylians who had a sense of humour from what Rusl told me, but they wouldn't name their kids _Young _and _Toon._" He paused for dramatic effect. "Nope, they named them Link, _Deforest_, _Arkansas_… and Aryll."

"Oh, right, you have a sister," Pit commented.

It was a realization worthy of the front page of the newspaper. Extra, Extra, Read all about it! Young's Really Deforest and Toon's Really Arkansas! Next thing we know, Mario Mario is really Alfonzo Mario or something, or their last name is something else entirely like Vallejo. Dakota spurted out vowels but nothing came out. Shaun, clearly in shock, eventually got over it and gave a smirk of his own. In all this absolute reconstruction of what the two knew of the world, Dr. Mario approached, whistling a tune that sounded suspiciously a lot like the Mario family theme song. Everyone turned to see him and Pit gave a smile.

"Dr. Mario!" he greeted.

"Hello, Pit," Dr. Mario greeted as well, giving a wave. "What are we up to that resulted in so much laughter?"

"Young Link's real name is Deforest," Ike revealed. "And Toon's is Arkansas. And we had no idea."

"Ah, Hylia Family secrets," Dr. Mario chuckled. "Yep, already knew that, I have access to the twins' medical files. Deforest Hylia and Arkansas Hylia, born late in winter, twelve years old, both went on great and grand adventures and bear one of three pieces of the Triforce of Courage each." Dr. Mario winked at the group. "Seems the Hyrule Goddesses knew the Hylia family would have three tough boys." He decided to leave out the fact that Arkansas (cough, cough) had to find the Triforce of Courage.

"I feel kind of bad that I didn't know," Ike admitted.

"They don't go around parading their real names out for the world to see," Dr. Mario said cheerfully. "They take their titles with pride because they are heroes, you know. Hero of Time and Hero of Winds would do that to you." He placed his hands behind his back somewhat cheerfully. "Now, for the reason I've approached you, Zelda!" He turned toward the Princess in question. "You do remember that we have a check-up for you today, correct?"

"Yes," she replied.

"Excellent!" Dr. Mario then scanned the group cheerfully. "And the rest of you? All holding up very well?"

"I'm doing well, Doctor!" Pit cheered.

Link nodded while Ike chuckled. Ganondorf snorted.

"And you three?" Dr. Mario asked, looking at K.K., Dakota and Shaun.

"Great, Doctor," K.K. assured.

"Yep!" Dakota chirped. "That goes for Shaun, too."

"Excellent!" Dr. Mario turned away then and began walking down the street once more, nearly running into Cain, who he apologized to honestly before continuing on his way.

Cain looked at the man in confusion. "…. Who was that? He looked like Mario…"

Ganondorf shared a look between Zelda and Link. They knew what that meant. A girl from the future didn't recognize Dr. Mario? That could only mean one thing, and one thing only. Dr. Mario didn't _live _to meet her.

* * *

><p>Master Hand watched all of this from the balcony of the Smash Mansion that overlooked the front lawn. Hovering next to him was Crazy Hand, and Mewtwo was with them as well. Master Hand turned his hand over to look at his counterpart and the Pokémon, and one could just feel the tension in the air.<p>

"Is this a wise decision?" Mewtwo asked. "Having these future children here?"

"**This tournament is necessary,**" Master Hand promised. "**I assure you.**"

Mewtwo's eyes narrowed and he gave Master Hand a curious, disbelieving look. Whatever were the reasons behind the tournament, the Master Hand did not wish for the others to discover it. Still, he didn't trust the children here in this time, and there was an uneasy feeling toward the whole thing. "If that is what you believe."

* * *

><p><strong>It's time for: SMASH GENERATION SIDE SMASH UPS!<strong>

The small little 8-bit sprite of Dakota approached the 8-bit sprite of Shaun. In a dialogue box that appeared, an anime sprite of Dakota popped up before it, and the dialogue appeared:

"Hey, Shaun, I heard that there was something weird going on in the forest!"

Shaun's sprite appeared next, and his dialogue box went:

"..."

Dakota's appeared once more, but instead of an excited form, she appeared confused.

"Hey, that's right, you haven't had any dialogue yet!"

Now she was happy.

"That's alright, let's go into the forest! It's the beginning of any good adventure, right?"

* * *

><p><strong>[o] <strong>Zelda, Ganondorf, and Link basically being fool-around buddies _gives me strength. _I can see them on their downtime basically putzing around gossiping like old hens and fooling around, teasing each other and bothering each other's families.  
><strong>[o] <strong>Axann and Chrislma helped me with the renaming of a few of the characters, including Prance, Dent and Pedro, who were Lance, Aaron and Justin in the original line up.  
><strong>[o] <strong>_Deforest _means _living near the forest_, the perfect real name for Young Link. In contrast, _Arkansas _means _southern wind_, a beautiful one for Toon Link.


End file.
